


Saving Jedidiah

by SpenceRose



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: All Three Movies, Cooper is a worry wart, Jedidiah is a Damsel is Distress, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Octavius is a Knight in Shining Armor, Regalius has a dirty mouth, Regalius is overprotective, and a bad temper, mostly canon, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpenceRose/pseuds/SpenceRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time it happens, they aren't friends.</p>
<p>The second time, it was completely Jedidiah's fault they were in that situation in the first place.</p>
<p>The third time Jedidiah proved that he was truly had no regard for his own safety.</p>
<p>The fourth time, Octavius blames himself.</p>
<p>The fifth time Jedidiah realized why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Jedidiah

**Author's Note:**

> There's a scene from the second movie that I wrote from memory so it doesn't fit. 
> 
> Also, there's Latin in this but I used Google Translate so I don't know how accurate it is. If someone speaks Latin and knows how to correctly say something, please tell me and I will correct it. The translations will be at the bottom.

The first time it happens, they aren't friends. They were fighting. There was a full blown battle around the bench in the diorama room. Octavius and Jedediah are locked in combat on the back of the bench.

"Quit yer moving!" Jedidiah hollered as he attempted to tackle Octavius once again. The Roman dodged it and whacked Jedidiah's backside with the flat if his sword. He turned around and locked the General in a glare.

"You look a bit frustrated, Jedidiah," he taunted. Before he could answer, a lasso closed around him and he was yanked forward, being brought to his knees. "Unhand me!"

Jedidiah just smirked, bending so he was face to face with him.

"You look a bit frustrated there, partner," he mocked. Octavius glared at him before headbutting him. Jedidiah stumbled back, gripping his head while Octavius wiggled out of his restraints.

"You buffoon," he muttered, shaking his head. Jedidiah glared at him and Octavius allowed him to regain his composure.

"Ain't you one slippery salamander of a Roman," Jedidiah frowned.

"I have no idea what you just said," Octavius stated exasperatedly. Jedidiah rolled his eyes and lunged at the General. Octavius easily avoided it.

"Ah no!" Jedidiah shouted and Octavius turned around. Neither had realized how close they were to the edge and Jedidiah was couldn't stop himself. He wavered at the edge, his hand still wrapped around the rope, and then fell.

Octavius reacted quickly, diving forward to try and catch him. He misses Jedidiah's hand my millimeters but manages to grab the rope. He slides forward with the inertia from Jedidiah's fall but twists himself so he could plant his feet on the slight lip on the edge.

"Do not let go," He ground out. He looked around desperately but dread crept over him as he realized that they were the only two up there.

"Just let me go, partner," Jedidiah called. "I'm not worth it."

Those words gave Octavius strength. He pulled on the rope and slowly began to reel Jedidiah up. The cowboy was shocked when he felt the rope move. He looked up at his enemy, the one rescuing him. Finally, he reached the edge and Octavius helped him pull himself up. They both then laid panting on the bench.

Octavius was the first to move. He got to his feet, straightened his helmet, brushed nonexistent dust from his armor and turned to offer Jedidiah a hand. The cowboy took it cautiously and Octavius pulled him to his feet.

"You... You saved my life," Jedidiah said, staring at him. Octavius looked out over the still warring men and shrugged.

"It was not a fitting way for a warrior such as yourself to die." He stated. Jedidiah grinned and clapped him on the back, taking him by surprise and making him stumble forward.

"Admit it. I'm growing on you," He smirked. Octavius rolled his eyes and straightened his helmet once again before turning to Jedidiah.

"I merely thought that you should die by the steel of my blade and not some miscalculated barbaric tactic," He stated.

"Wait, you saved my life so that you can kill me yourself?" Jedidiah frowned. Octavius nodded.

"You deserve to die a warrior's death," he stated. Jedidiah blinked and Octavius sighed. "Let me try to rephrase that. The only way I will allow you to die is by my own hand and nothing else."

"So unless you decide that it is my time to die, I'm gonna stay alive?" Jedidiah asked. Another nod. "Well, lets hope that ain't for a long time, boy."

Octavius rolled his eyes and glanced outside. It was almost morning.

"We should put this battle to rest," he said. "The Sun'll be rising soon."

"Alright, partner," Jedidiah agreed. He clapped Octavius on the back again but he was expecting it this time. "Same time tomorrow?"

Octavius nodded. Jedidiah grinned and gave a whistle. The fighting stopped and the two armies looked up. Jedidiah pointed to the dioramas and they slowly made their way to them.

"Until tomorrow," Octavius said.

"See ya, partner," Jedidiah grinned and tipped his hat. It wasn't until the cowboy turned away that Octavius allowed himself to blush.

The second time, it was completely Jedidiah's fault they were in that situation in the first place. The buffoon had crashed the car that Larry had allowed them drive. As they flew through the air, Jedidiah let out a yell and Octavius's eyes just widened in fear.

Then the car landed upside down and Octavius looked over at Jedidiah, who looked ready to scream again. He barely had time to think before the car exploded. He sat up and looked over at Jedidiah, who wasn't moving.

"No," he whispered, getting up and ignoring His own pain as he ran to the cowboy. "Remember what I said. You can't die until I decide you can and right now it not when I decided."

He pressed his ear to Jedidiah's chest and heard a faint heartbeat.

"Thank Jupiter," he mumbled. He remained silent and heard the shallow breathes. He muttered a prayer as he gently lifted Jedidiah into his arms. Jedidiah's head fell back and he began to trudge through the snow. It wasn't until Jedidiah started shivering that he stopped. He gently set the cowboy down and pulled his own cape off, wrapping it around Jedidiah. He picked him up once more and began walking, faster this time.

"Oc...Tavius," Jedidiah mumbled. Octavius looked down, not slowing his pace, as his eyes opened. "Octavius? Wh-What happened?"

"It does not matter," Octavius said, looking forward again.

"Why are you carrying me?"

"You were unconscious and there was limited time as to how long we would be safe to remain out," he explained. "I wasn't just going to leave you."

"You should have. I've probably just slowed you down," Jedidiah mumbled, blinking his eyes to get through his grogginess. "I think you can put me down now."

Octavius gingerly set him on his feet and Jedidiah wavered for a second. He wouldn't ever admit it, but he would have fallen if Octavius hadn't steadied him. He unwrapped the cape around his shoulders and handed it back to Octavius, who decided not to question it.

"Octavius," Jedidiah asked. The General looked over at him. "Why did you save me?"

"I couldn't let you die like that," he stated offhandedly. Jedidiah nodded and hooked his thumbs on his belt loops. They walked in silence for a moment.

"Thank you," he finally said. Octavius looked over at him. "I 'spose I owe you."

"No. You do not," Octavius assured him. "I knew you would do the same for me."

"Mhm," Jedidah hummed. Honestly, he didn't know how he would have reacted if their roles were reversed.

It was silent as they neared the museum. Jedidiah felt relief flood through him. He glanced over at Octavius and his stoic expression. He cleared his throat to gain his attention.

"After all this, I s'pose we go back to the way things were?" he asked. He wasn't expecting the soft chuckle.

"I do not believe we could ever go back to that," was the reply. Jedidiah looked over at him. "Allies?"

"How about friends?" he asked, cracking a crooked smile.

"Friends," Octavius agreed. They finally reached the steps of the museum and were soon safe in their dioramas.

Cooper, a tall thin cowboy with light brown hair and kind green eyes, hit Jedidah upside the head when they finished explaining what had happened.

"God damnit, Jedidiah," he snapped as Jedidiah rubbed his head and Octavius watched with amusement. "Yer more reckless than a newborn calf!"

"Geez, Cooper," Jedidiah grumbled. "I'm fine. If it weren't for Octavius, I'd a froze to death."

Cooper rolled his eyes. Regalius, a well built soldier who towered over Jedidiah with black hair and hazel eyes, had been watching as it unfolded before him and now stepped forward.

"Listen here, cowboy," he snapped, poking Jedidiah in the chest. "If you ever put my General in peril like that again _misericordia mea depreceris pro te ferrum ferro. Aliquid non sis felix elit. Faceres iterum adiuvare si Iupiter_."

"Regalius!" Octavius shouted, horrified. Jedidiah stared at Regalius with wide eyes and Cooper was surprised.

"What did he say?" he asked.

"You don't want to know," Octavius told him. That didn't help at all.

The third time Jedidiah proved that he was truly had no regard for his own safety. He had decided to challenge Regalius to a sword match. It was two nights after the incident and he knew Regalius still begrudgd him.

"Ready?" Regalius asked.

"I was born ready, boy," Jedediah grinned confidentially though he looked anything but confident, especially with the awkward way he held the sword.

Regalius swung first, Jedidiah barely able to block the blow. He tried knock Regalius's feet out from under him but Regalius just stepped on the blade. He grinned garishly and hit Jedidiah with the hilt of his own sword. Jedidah stumbled back and pressed a head to his forehead.

"That all you got, Blondie?" He smirked. Jedidiah's glare was fit to kill and he kicked Regalius in the stomach, allowing himself time to grab his sword. Not that it helped.

He was able to block more blows until he ever up on his back with his right arm trapped under a sandal. He raised his sword for a killing blow.

Then he brought it down only to be blocked.

"That is enough, Regalius," Octavius stated. Behind him was Cooper, who looked none too happy.

"I had him right where I wanted him," Jedidiah said as Octavius helped him to his feet.

"You almost died, my friend," he stated.

"Not the first time it happened," Jedidiah shrugged, then winced because he surely had pulled a muscle in his shoulder. Octavius rolled his eyes and handed him over to Cooper.

"It will be the last, though," He snapped.

"Awe, Coop. You're no fun," Jedidiah pouted.

"You may want to take him to get looked over," Octavius suggested. Cooper nodded and dragged Jedidah out. Octavius turned to Regalius, who shrugged.

"You should give him lessons," he suggested and then left.

Octavius thought for a moment before smiling. Yes, that way he can be sure the cowboy could protect himself. Not to mention he could spend more time with him.

The fourth time, Octavius blamed himself. They were shipped to the Smithsonian and Al Copone's gang grabbed him. That was the first and last time Octavius ran when Jedidiah was in trouble.

"I will find you," he vowed through clenched teeth. He kept his vow, with the help of a squirrel and a very large man.

"Jedidiah!" he shouted as he ran over to the hour glass where the cowboy was nearly drowning in sand.

"Octavius!" he exclaimed, happy that Octavius was the last person he would see.

"H-how do I get you out?" Octavius asked. Jedidiah shook his head.

"I'm afraid I don't think you can, compadre," he said. "This cowboy's seen his last rodeo."

"No. It can't be," Octavius snapped stubbornly. "I won't allow it. I decide when you die, remember?"

"I do, partner," Jedidiah said sadly. "I'm just glad that you're the last thing I see. Tell Coop that I said goodbye."

Octavius's heart broke. His friend thought himself truly about to die.

"No, Jedidiah!" he shouted.

"Don't interrupt me," Jedidiah said. "I have this whole speech. Our journey from enemy to friend."

"No need," Octavius told him as a thought struck him. He began to fiddle with his chin strap.

"It'll make you cry," the cowboy guaranteed.

"No, my friend, for you are going to live!" Octavius shouted as he smashed his helmet into the glass. And spilt everywhere and Jedidiah fell out, too. Octavius pulled him out of the sand and into a hug. "No time for tears. We must fight."

He handed the cowboy his sword and they fought as much as they could. It wasn't until they were finally back in New York and heading towards the basement that they truly talked.

"You risked your life for me," Jedidiah stated. "Again."

"You were not going to die before my eyes," Octavius said. "I refuse to ever let than happen."

Jedidiah laughed and he threw his arm around Octavius's shoulders.

"Aw, Oct," he smiled. "I now have another thing to add to my heart wrenching speech."

"I certainly hope that you don't plan on getting into anymore life or death situations again," Octavius frowned. Jedidiah smiled.

"Course not," he grinned. Octavius rolled his eyes and they continued to walk. Octavius stared at the ground. "What's wrong, partner?"

"I should have stayed with you. Maybe then I could have prevented it from happening," he stated.

"Octavius, if you'd a stayed, you'd a gotten captured too," Jedidiah frowned. "Then we'd have been in The hourglass together and then who'd a rescued us, huh?"

"I suppose you are right," Octavius sighed.

"Course I am," Jedidiah grinned. "But can you do me a favor, partner?"

"Anything, my friend."

"Don't tell Cooper what happened tonight."

The fifth time Jedidiah realized why. It was three years after London and Ahk and the tablet were once again in New York and would stay there forever.

They had found a hole in the wall the night after they returned and Jedidiah was completely itching with curiosity. He ran onto the Roman diorama.

"We have to go check it out!" he begged Octavius.

"Why don't you take Cooper?" Octavius asked without looking away from the papers he was rifling through as they walked.

"He has plans," he answered. Octavius stopped and Jedidiah ran into his back. He turned and fixed Jedidiah in a critical look.

"With what? Surely he would be able to make time or you could be patient until he can," he stated. Jedidiah sighed in exasperation. Before he could answer, Regalius walked over.

"Sir, I wished to inform you that I will not be around for the week," he stated. Octavius looked over and frowned.

"Is there a reason?" he asked. Regalius looked down and shifted from foot to foot.

"Uh, I will be with Cooper," he stated, meeting Octavius's eyes. Octavius glanced at Jedidiah then back at his second in command.

"Very well," he nodded. "Do not be too far that I cannot send for you."

"Yes sir," Regalius smiled, relief in his voice. He began to walk away and Jedidiah turned to watch his retreating form.

"You better treat 'im right, ya hear! Or you'll be answering to ol' Jedidiah!" he shouted. Octavius chuckled and Jedidiah turned back to him. "What?"

"We've already established that he is a better fighter than you," he stated. "You wouldn't last."

Jedidiah rolled his eyes and huffed.

"That ain't the point," he stated. "You coming with me or not?"

"Very well," Octavius sighed. "I will accompany you on this ill advised adventure if only to make sure you do not injure yourself."

Jedidiah whooped and led him out of the diorama. They got into the car had bought them and drove to the hole in the wall. A grin spread across his face and he pulled Octavius with him to the entrance. He flicked on the large flashlight he carried and smiled at Octavius.

"You ready, partner?" he asked. Octavius nodded and followed him into the daunting darkness. Suddenly, a loud noise was behind them. They turned and Octavius's hand slid to his sword.

"Did you hear that?" he whispered.

"Yeah. Yeah, I did," Jedediah whispered back. It kind of sounded like a..."

Before he could answer, a large furry beast loomed over them and wandered into the light.

"A rat!" Octavius shouted, drawing his sword. The rat eyed them and let out a terrible sound. Then there was one behind them.

"There's two a 'em!" Jedidiah shouted, his voice jumping an octave in fear. The first rat lunged for them and Octavius pulled Jedidiah away.

"Fend off the other one," He ordered as He brandished his sword.

"With what?" Jedidiah asked, his voice still ridiculously high pitched.

"The flashlight!" the General shouted back as his sword clanked against the beast's teeth. He was knocked down and the rat jumped at him. He held up his sword and allowed the rat's own weight to skewer it on the blade. He pushed the creature off him and pulled his sword out, turning to help Jedidiah.

"Git back!" He shouted, hitting at its nose with the flashlight. Octavius lifted his sword and swiftly brought It down, not a fatal blow but it severely injured the beast. The wounded beast let out a shriek and turned, lashing out at Octavius with its claws.

"Gods!" he shouted as a claw connected with hos chest and sliced down it. It then turned tail and ran Octavius gasped and leaned against the wall in support, pain shooting through him.

"Octavius! Oh Lord that looks bad!" Jedidiah shouted. He helped Octavius up and let him lean on him heavily. The rat's blood covered him and it surely would stain their clothing but there were worse things to worry about. "Don't worry, boy. We're gonna get you to home and you're gonna be fixed up. Don't worry."

"Should I make a heart wrenching speech now?" Octavius asked then gasped in pain, bringing his hand to his chest. "It is enough to make you cry."

"Geez, Oct. What's wrong with ya? Making jokes at a time like this?" Jedidiah said, near hysteria.

"I learned from... The best," he gasped out.

"Don't talk," Jedidiah instructed. They reached the car and he helped Octavius in before sprinting to his side. They drove to the dioramas as last possible and Jedidiah helped him out.

"Jedidiah?" Cooper asked then gasped. "Octavius?"

"What happened?" Regalius demanded.

"No time," Jedidiah snapped. "Get Gigantor!"

Several people rushed away to get Larry and Cooper to the other side of the General to help support him. He shouted instructions and laid Octavius down on a blanket. He was barely conscious now, his breathing shallow.

"Oh Jupiter," Regalius gasped. Larry's footsteps sounded and he bent down.

"Oh god, that looks bad," he said, he gently scooped the man up. "I am going to get him to Sacagawea."

Before any protests could be said, he was gone and Jedidiah left kneeling on the floor, covered in blood and sobbing. Regalius stomped over to him and yanked him up by his shirt so that his feet dangled above the ground.

"What. Happened?" He growled. Jedidiah began to explain it and Regalius growled. "You... You... _Vos temerarium filius canis! Dux fuisti amicus esse ad mortem Si non recipiam, ut tardus et dolore te mortuo corpore possum facere. Parum est, non sis felix Octavius respiciam suffocabat, vos et terminus a dextris tuis praesenti tempore nulla forem Ex hac enim melius aut oret ut sis ei praeripuisset paeniteat._ "

Jedidiah barely understood a word of what was said but he thought he was going to die.

"Reg," Cooper said gently, placing a hand on his his shoulder. The soldier sighed and lowered Jedidiah back to the ground. "He's just upset, Jedidiah. I won't let him hurt you."

Jedidiah nodded numbly, not really hearing Cooper. He sat down and leaned against the car. He closed his eyes and tears leaked out. He wiped them away with his hand and sat there for who knows how long before he heard Larry's footsteps. He sat up and Larry gingerly laid Octavius back onto the blanket.

Jedidiah rushed to his side, oblivious to everything except for Octavius's chest moving up and down steadily.

"Octavius, why would you do that? I ain't worth it," He whispered, fresh tears rolling down his face. He  his eyes and bowed his head.

"Yes you are."

His head snapped up and he looked down at Octavius as he opened his eyes.

"You're awake," Jedidiah choked, a small smile blooming. "You idiot Roman. Why would you do that? Especially for me."

Octavius lifted a hand and placed it on Jedidiah's cheek. He leaned into the touch, bringing up his own hand to place over it.

" _Quia te amo_ ," Octavius whispered. Jedidah smiled and ran a hand through Octavius's hair. He bent down and kissed him.

It was simple and chaste. It wasn't anything more than a brushing of lips because Jedidiah was afraid of hurting him. Yet it was the most intimate thing either of them had ever experienced.

" _Te amo nimis_ ," Jedidiah whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:
> 
> ...misericordia mea depreceris pro te ferrum ferro. Aliquid non sis felix elit. Faceres iterum adiuvare si Iupiter.----------- ...you'll be begging for mercy at the steel of my blade. You're lucky I don't do anything to you right now. But Jupiter help you if you do it again.
> 
> Vos temerarium filius canis! Dux fuisti amicus esse ad mortem Si non recipiam, ut tardus et dolore te mortuo corpore possum facere. Parum est, non sis felix Octavius respiciam suffocabat, vos et terminus a dextris tuis praesenti tempore nulla forem Ex hac enim melius aut oret ut sis ei praeripuisset paeniteat.----------- You reckless son of a bitch! You led my leader, my friend, to his possible death! If he doesn't make it back, your death will be as slow and painful as I can physically make it. You're lucky I respect Octavius enough not to throttle you and end you right this moment! You better pray that he makes it out of this or else you're going to regret ever meeting him."
> 
> Quia te amo: Because I love you
> 
> Te amo nimis: I love you too


End file.
